Brothers and Sisters
by Ms. Singer
Summary: Alec moved out of the Institute, and started living on his own. He couldn't take the drama that was going on at home. He hated Jace for what he did, but everything is going wrong. Attacks everywhere. What can Alec do, when the person he hates with a passion is the only one able to help him? Rated M for swearing and later chapters.


**Author's note:**

**I finally have my own story! I have had this in the works for a long time, I wasn't sure if I should publish it. Buuuuut I decided I would because I am finally happy with the end product. **

**So I hope you enjoy this story and review it! **

**Listen to Sam Smith's Stay With Me.**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec was running around his very small apartment looking for his gear. Of course, just when he was about to make a move on the hot neighbor across the hall he gets called away because of some stupid demons. Why did this always have to happen to him? After he had left the Institute, he was happy that he was finally out of the drama that his brother left him in.

Alec loved babysitting and taking care of Sam but sometimes it got in the way of him living his own life. He was happy that now he had his own apartment away from his mom, sisters, little brother and nephew. Even if he did see Max in training every other day.

He was finally ready to leave and take care of these stupid Oni's, but just as he opened the door there stood Magnus and Ragnor. Goddamn it.

"What do you want?" Alec asked while Magnus and Ragnor walked in his apartment. Without invitation. _Stupid warlocks_.

"Excuse me?" the green warlock turned away from looking at the small kitchen of Alex apartment, to Alec.

_Did I say that aloud? _Alec wondered. "You didn't. But I can read minds", Ragnor answered without Alec actually wanting an answer.

"Look, as much as I love entertaining downworlders. I have to go, there is a nest of demons that need to be taken care of." Alec said sarcastically and started walking towards the front door of his apartment.

"Alexander, it's about the attacks. We know who's behind them. If you would just come to the institute with us, Jace can explain a bit more." Magnus was pleading.

"Magnus, I've told you before I don't care about these stupid attacks. I have a group of Oni demons that need to be dealt with." Alec annoyingly pushed the High Warlock of Brooklyn out of his apartment. There were attacks before, and Alec, Izzy and Clary had taken care of them. He knew there must have been a reason, but just the mention of Jace's name made Alec's skin crawl. He wanted to junk punch Jace. Very hard.

"Alexander, I'm not happy either. But whatever Jace did it doesn't matter, he's back now." Magnus put his foot in between the wooden door and the frame before Alec could slam it shut. "If I could have forgive him-"

"For what Magnus? He left! He chose to leave! But he didn't care for the hearts he broke when he left." Alec spat and looked up to Magnus, scowling.

Magnus sagged a bit, he looked over to Ragnor who had an impatient glare on his face. Magnus ignored him and the weird smell coming from down the dingy dark hallway. "I know who raised those demons." Magnus said turning to Alec. "And all the other weird demon attacks that have been happening lately. It's Jonathan Morgenstern."

Magnus waited for Alec to respond but Alec only looked more annoyed in response. "Look. Jace can handle it, he has been handling this bullshit for some time now."

Alec knew that Jace, in his absence, was running after the rogue shadowhunter and his father. But no-one knew how they had gotten around for all these years without anyone noticing who they were and what they were doing.

Now in turn Magnus became angry and his glamour fell. "Look Nephilim," he spat. "I have no time for this nonsense, your parabatai needs you to come and delegate the troops. We have demons coming out of every nook and cranny because of this little demonlover. And you will come with me, kicking and screaming if that's how it has to be. Do you understand?" Magnus looked at Alec with venom, tired of his attitude.

Alec took his gear jacket from the desk located next to his front door. He locked the door all the while pushing the warlocks from his front door. "Look Downworlder, don't threaten me. It will end very badly for the both of you." Alec threatened looking both at Ragnor and Magnus. With that he stalked off out of the building and to his bike, speeding off towards the demons.

But none of them realized that someone was watching them.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Jace was sitting in the library in the institute. Thinking of where Jonathan and Valentine were. The white blonde demonic assholes that have been terrorizing his city. He sat at a desk, fidgeting with his stele, wondering – and hoping - if Alec was coming back with the warlocks. He needed his parabatai back.

He had only left in the first place because Clary wanted him to leave. He had wanted to stay and do the right thing by her and their baby. But she had ordered him away. She must've been ashamed and believing he didn't really care about her, which of course wasn't true. He had loved her more than anything in the world. He had been in love with her since the moment he had seen her entering the institute. For that one year that he wasn't there and that he had missed seeing his son growing inside her belly and being born, were hell, but when he heard that after nine months she had delivered his child he debated coming back. After 5 months of thinking things through he finally decided he didn't care what everyone wanted, he just wanted to be close to his son and Clary.

"Jace, they're back." Clary said opening the library door halfway.

"Thank you." Jace said while getting up from his seat. "Clary," he called as she turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Later." She said and left.

Jace moved towards the door that she just exited. "Magnus," Jace said, signalling Magnus and Ragnor to enter the library.

"Jace...he wouldn't come with us." Magnus said sadly.

"I guess that doesn't surprise me." He sighed. "Maybe I should go over there and try talking to him." Jace turned to leave. Magnus put his hand against Jace's chest, "I don't think that's a good idea. He'll skin you alive. I wouldn't put it past him."

Jace met Magnus' gaze. "Yeah well, I deserve it." He turned to leave through the door when he heard someone slamming the kitchen doors.

"Where is he, Clary?!" he could hear his brother's voice booming through the entire institute.

After hearing Alec's voice Jace ran towards it. "Alec, I-"

"Save it, Jace. I don't want to hear it." Alec cut him off. "What are you doing here? Finally concerned with Clary and my nephew?" Alec stepped closer to Jace, his blue eyes holding enough intensity that Jace was sure he would actually skin him alive.

"Alec, don't. It's not his fault." Clary put her hand on her Alec' shoulder. He turned toward her "I made him leave." Tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. "I was ashamed and I didn't want to put Jace in a position where he needed to stay because of me. I didn't want that. Please, Alec." She finished with tears spilling from her eyes.

Alec looked between Clary and Jace, before his eyes locked on hers. "You should've told me." he said before stepping forward and hugging her. "But it still doesn't excuse him for leaving. He should've stayed because it was the right thing to do." He let go of Clary and with his thumbs removed the tears that were still falling.

Jace looked between Alec and Clary. He had missed both of them so much, he felt lost without them for that year he had been gone. He was going to stay, he was sure of it. For his son and his family.

"Alec, I am sorry. You're right I should've stayed. But I didn't and all I want to do right now is make things right." Jace spoke softly to his brother.

"Look Jace, I don't care. You fucked up big time. Just do one thing right and apologize to the right person for once."Alec looked back at Clary before stepping away to walk towards the library.

Jace heard him muttering something about the dark shadowhunters before the library doors closed shut.

"Clary, I am sorry. I just didn't know what do to." Jace took Clary's hand. "It was weird for me to Jace. I mean, we grew up together. We're supposed to be family, but I couldn't because I was in love with you. I am in love with you." Clary looked up at Jace.

"Then why did you want to me to leave?" Jace put his arms around her waist. "I wanted you to have an out, but if I had known how you felt I wouldn't have made you leave." She put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Clary, do not apologize to me. You don't need to. I should have stayed. I am sorry, for everything." He kissed her.

Clary wasn't expecting him to kiss her. It was nice and sweet. They pull away.

"Look, we'll talk about all of this later. Go and good luck with Alec." Clary says letting go of Jace.

"I'm gonna need it." And Jace is walking towards the library with his signature smirk on.

* * *

**ASSIRA BLOG ENTRY May 4****th**** 2014 01:56 PM**

My life consists of two things: my computer and my room. See, the reason why these are the most important things is because I am a programmer. No, not a hacker, a PROGRAMMER. I hate it when people get those two things confused. I swear, how hard is it to remember? I understand if you 79-year old grandmother can't see the difference, let alone know what either is, but you? C'mon dude, we live in the 21st century, Figure it out already!

Okay, back to me. My name? Mary Morgenstern. I know ugly last name, right? Who cares? I go by Assira on the net, why Assira? Well, it's cool looking don't you think? And also because my pet dog's name was Assira, so I gotta keep the memory alive don't I?

Okay, so the freakiest thing just happened.

I just saw a guy that was completely green in my hallway. Not like he's sick, but green like a damn frog. He was walking with a guy that had yellow cat eyes! I must be going crazy, because I'm 99.9% sure I wasn't dreaming. I am 0.1% unsure because I may have had some pot brownies before I went to sleep, last night. Oh, screw you, judge all you want. I didn't know they were pot brownies okay. My neighbour brought them over, I swear he's the hottest guy in the world. He has the blackest hair and the bluest eyes, you will ever see. And he's so damn tall. I hope he's single.

Crap, I am dwelling off again. I have A.D.D., what can you do?

Anyway back to the creepy dudes. One of them was like Asian and really HOT, like imagine the hottest guy you know (I imagine Tom Hardy, no explanation needed) and multiply by 10. I swear, that's how hot he is. The green dude was alright, he reminded me a bit of a frog. The hot one had black hair and was really tall, he towered over Frog guy. They were talking about - and this is where it gets ever more strange - someone named Jonathan Morgenstern.

Yeah, I was freaking out...they were talking about my brother.

A small note about my family. I was raised by my mother, mostly. My father was there but he was always so busy with things and I quote 'A young lady like yourself should not worry about.' Ugh, I hated when he said stuff like that. Dude, just because I am a girl does not mean I can't kick some ass.

My mom is amazing. She always used to go on fieldtrips with me and Jon. She bakes cookies and tucks you in when you have a bad dream. Damn, I could go for some big soft gingerbread cookies right now...those are the best, even if Jay says the sugar cookies are the best. Psh, the ginger cookies are a million times better. Anyway, she and my dad are divorced and she is happily married to Luke whose been like a dad to me more than my actual dad.

Jonathan. Jay, he's a little alien weirdo. He is adopted, I hope. He's the most annoying person in the world. When I was 6, he made me wear one of dad's leather jackets that he kept in the back of the closet. I didn't know we could never touch them, but he did. When my dad got home he was, as you can imagine, livid. He scared me so much that day.

Then you have my grandmother Adele. She is such a sweetheart! she used to give us candy and toys whenever we wanted. She's 79 now, she does not know the difference between a hacker and a programmer, which is insulting no matter how many time I explain the difference.

Anyway back to me, Mary, programmer, 21 years old. I look small for my age, I know. I don't mind, I mean when I am 25 people will think I am 21. Which will be awesome!

So I saw Asian beauty and Frog, just a couple of minutes ago but yesterday the strangest thing happened. My neighbour, the hot one, Alec had these tattoos that didn't really look like tattoos. And when I asked him what they meant, he looked shocked and then just said I must have imagined the tattoos. I didn't think anything of it, but this morning when I went to bring his plate back I saw him getting out the shower (he is smoking when he's naked) covered in these weird looking tattoos. I was completely freaked that I ran back to my apartment, tripped and smashed his plate. Now I have an excuse to go over there later, I mean a better one than just bringing back his plate. He would just say thank you and that's that. This way I can actually strike up a conversation with the guy and see if he will let off about the tattoos. I hope so anyway, I think he has something do to with the creepy dudes.

Okay, so I can't concentrate on cracking that code for Simon. This little magician-lover wants to bring out a game that is exactly like all the other games out there. Video games are such a waste of time, well except for COD, Assassins Creed and Mario. Okay, so I love video games. But only the ones that actually matter, not some stupid game with magicians, witches and hunters. Who would want that? Yeah, I am very nitpicky about my videogames.

Anyway, so this stupid scene with these guys keeps replaying in my head. I can't concentrate for the life of me. And that is why I started a damn blog maybe I can actually stop my thoughts from racing.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, don't forget to let me know what you think! **

**Kisses, S.**


End file.
